


Плюшевый волк

by novoyaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Derek Hale, approach with caution, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoyaz/pseuds/novoyaz
Summary: Дерек в постели с мальчишкой, и этот мальчишка принадлежит ему, даже ведёт себя подобающе – это всё, что известно. Стайлз же думает, что ему просто снится очень неловкий эротический сон: прочитанные после такого книги единодушно заявляют, что это абсолютно нормально.





	Плюшевый волк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plushwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811991) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



Дерек в постели с мальчишкой, и этот мальчишка принадлежит ему, даже ведёт себя подобающе – это всё, что известно. Стайлз же думает, что ему просто снится очень неловкий эротический сон: прочитанные после такого книги единодушно заявляют, что это абсолютно нормально.

Дерек – не совсем человек, а потому ему не доступны такие сложные вещи как «согласие», что уж говорить о «словесно выраженном согласии». О чем ещё он мог думать, когда впервые ожил во время мокрого сна Стилински – тот к тому же и испачкал всё вокруг, включая самого Дерека, спермой.

Иногда Стайлзу становится слишком тяжело, иногда во сне он даже чувствует боль, но ведь если уж подсознание подкидывает ему такие картинки, он, наверное, действительно этого хочет. Так или иначе, будь ему страшно, – он бы проснулся. Да и в кровати никого больше нет, только он и Дерек.

В комнате темно, а под одеялом слишком жарко. Стайлз просыпается от густого запаха секса и обнаруживает засохшую сперму там, где её не должно быть, он мог поклясться, что – хоть он и дрочил вечером – уж в этих местах испачкаться точно не мог. А ещё он обнаруживает следы зубов на запястье, думает, что, должно быть, сам прикусил себе кожу во сне, но когда он решает проверить эту догадку, понимает: следы не совпадают с его собственными, они принадлежат кому-то другому.

У вас когда-нибудь бывали такие сны, в которых вы не могли убежать, не могли двинуться ни на миллиметр, и всё, что оставалось, – это чувствовать дыхание какого-то существа на своей шее? Стайлз не может повернуться, чтобы рассмотреть как следует. Он может только закрыть глаза и вжаться в кровать. Пот пропитывает подушку, но после пробуждения влажной остаётся задняя часть шеи, и эта влага не ощущается как пот – как, чёрт возьми, такое могло произойти?

Каждую ночь Дерек пытается трахнуть Стайлза, но тот слишком узкий. Хейл ограничивается малым: импульсивно трётся о его задницу и скулит.

Стилински догадывается, что подсознание продолжает попытки донести до него что-то, а потому однажды покупает лубрикант, смазывает пальцы и проталкивает внутрь себя. Сначала это вызывает дискомфорт, но потом захлёстывают такие приятные ощущения, что кончить – этого уже недостаточно. Он утыкается лицом в Дерека и стонет.

Он выдыхается, спускает слишком много раз для одного вечера и засыпает растраханным и раскрытым. Этой ночью ему снится горячее тело между ног, ему снится, как внутрь проникает что-то инородное и большее по размеру, чем его пальцы. Проникает совсем чуть-чуть, и уже в следующий момент всё становится мокрым. Абсолютно всё.

(Дерек едва смог вставить головку члена — и уже до безумия обильно кончил. И хорошо, наверное. Он бы точно разорвал Стайлза на части: слишком уж хорошо наконец оказаться внутри него. Дерек попросту не знал бы, что такое быть осторожным).

Когда Стайлз просыпается, вся его кровать – это чёртово озеро из спермы. У него болят яйца, болит задница, и он чувствует себя восхитительно. Правда, он решает отложить на некоторое время повторный опыт с пальцами – реакция и поведение его собственного тела пугают.

Через неделю ему снова снится то влажное горячее дыхание, только на этот раз оно скользит ниже. Его задницу вылизывают, и Стайлз стонет и мечется на кровати. Это почти щекотно, но от этого ощущения не сбежать, даже двинуться, развести ноги шире не получается.

Когда Дерек впервые полноценно его трахает, Стайлз кричит так громко, что просыпается.

На следующий день он почти не спит и буравит взглядом игрушечного волка у изголовья кровати. Это просто игрушка. Она ненастоящая. Всё, что с ним происходит, тоже ненастоящее.  
Теперь Стайлз начинает задумываться об этом и днём. Во время физкультуры, в душевых, одна мысль постоянно крутится в голове: «Чей-то член мог бы быть во мне».

Он читает об осознанных сновидениях. И намеренно не убирает игрушечного волка с привычного места. Он записывает всё, что помнит после пробуждения, в блокнот. Конечно же, он использует шифр: просто на случай, если отец найдёт этот дневник.  
(Стайлз даже подумывает купить себе вибратор, но совершенно не может представить себе, как будет прятать его от отца).

С каждой ночью сны понемногу становятся более ясными. Он ощущает, как мех касается его спины, и это определённо не мех игрушечного волка. Он грубый, пахнет потом (так, что у Стайлза слюни текут сами собой), и слышно, как под ним гулко бьётся сердце.

Ещё несколько ночей – и Стайлз уже различает из всех тихих рычащих звуков отдельные слова. Слово. «Мой».

Это придаёт смелости. Он подумывает о том, чтобы попытаться сопротивляться волку. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не получит все ответы. Но борьба продолжается ровно до того момента, когда острые зубы вцепляются в загривок, едва ли не прогрызают кожу в сопровождении всё того же рычания.

Волк опять трётся об него, и Стайлз понимает, что это существо уже давно не пыталось его трахнуть. Он закрывает глаза, выгибает спину и виляет задницей. Это должно было выглядеть соблазнительно, но, кажется, выходит просто нелепо.  
Но, видимо, волк придерживается другого мнения. Его хватка ослабевает, и Стайлз может обернуться.

То, что он видит в темноте, – не совсем волк, но уж точно не человек. И у него острые когти.

Стайлз громко сглатывает. Он раздвигает ноги, открывает шею и чувствует себя отчасти возбуждённым, отчасти перепуганным до смерти. Волк снова покрывает его своим телом.

– Повязать тебя, – из-за клыков он с трудом это произносит. – Хочу. Повязать.

Дыхание у Стайлза срывается, и он лихорадочно кивает.

И даже закричать не может, когда волк начинает его трахать: острые зубы клацают слишком близко к горлу.  
В этот раз Дерека хватает надолго. Стайлз же не выдерживает, пачкает спермой живот при первом же толчке, а потом кончает ещё раз некоторое время спустя. Волк, судя по всему, и не замечает этого, вбивается в него медленно, яростно и безжалостно.

Когда Стайлз кончает в третий раз, из глаз текут слёзы; он хнычет, ёрзает от боли, которая наполняет всё тело, его бедра горят, горло саднит, и весь он потный и липкий от спермы.

Дерек лижет его лицо, не собираясь останавливаться.

– Что, слёзы мои нравятся, ублюдок? – задыхается Стайлз.

– Да.

Это всё, чего удаётся от него добиться вплоть до конца, когда волк шипит:

– Тихо.

– Чт… – он вскрикивает, когда чувствует, как внутри набухает чужой узел. – Нет, – умоляет он сдавленным шёпотом, – я не могу, не могу.

Дерек понимающе тычется в щеку Стайлза.

Кажется, это никогда не закончится. С каждой секундой становится больнее, давление внутри увеличивается, и нет никакой возможности скрыться от всех этих неприятных ощущений. Но всё меняется, в том числе и чувство наполненности, когда Стайлз сдаётся, когда всё его тело обмякает: боль и удовольствие сплетаются воедино.

– Вот так. – Он едва ли различает эти слова Дерека. – Хороший мальчик. Хорошая сука.

Щеки Стайлза касаются уже человеческие губы.

В школе Стилински преследуют параноидальные мысли: он уверен, что каждый, кто на него смотрит, всё знает. Знает, что он позволил чертовому животному трахнуть себя. Эта мысль наводит на другую: что, если вся школьная команда по лакроссу нагнёт его и выебет, пустит по кругу, раз он такой доступный? Стайлз не может определиться, пугает его эта идея или заводит.

Дерек, видимо, улавливает эти его мысли. Стайлз к тому же начинает слишком много болтать, хотя это ему несвойственно.

– Кто? – спрашивает он, обнюхивая шею Стайлза.

– Никто, – Стилински даже не уверен, о чём идет речь и (тем более) почему он сейчас дрожит как осиновый лист.

– Моего члена тебе недостаточно? – слышится рычание, но ответить ему никто не даёт, Дерек только ставит его на четвереньки и заставляет всхлипывать, уткнувшись в подушку.

Незнание правил не освобождает от ответственности: Дерек оживает, когда Стилински спит или хочет кончить.

Однажды он дрочит на порно в интернете и внезапно слышит рычание позади. Чувствует, как когти впиваются в плечи.

– Это моё, – Дерек обхватывает рукой его член. – И это тоже.

Он опускается на колени после этой фразы и вылизывает задницу Стайлза. Затем усаживает к себе на колени и присоединяется к просмотру порно, сопровождая происходящее на экране пренебрежительным фырчанием.

– Критиковать все могут, – Стилински ворчит, но довольно быстро затыкается, когда чувствует в себе узел. – Не сейчас, – просит он шёпотом, – мой отец...

– Тебе это не помешало дрочить. – Рука сжимает член до боли, Стайлз задыхается и снова кончает.

(Ему стоит уже признать, что поимели его не только физически, но и морально. По полной поимели. Он может избавиться от этой игрушки, днём она безобидна, но он... не делает этого. И не может себе представить почему.)

Всё это приводит Стайлза к мысли, что пора бы уже пойти и переспать с кем-нибудь по-настоящему. И это довольно большая проблема, потому что внешность сразу же выдаёт, что он несовершеннолетний. А ещё и сын шерифа. Да на него даже смотреть слишком долго никто не хочет – он возвращается домой разочарованным.

Дерек оживает сразу же, как только Стилински входит в комнату. Дерек рычит и вжимает его в стену.

– Нет, – кажется, он не справляется с речью, не может ничего толкового сформулировать, так что лишь повторяет это «нет» с очевидным раздражением и срывает со Стайлза одежду.

Его клыки вновь опасно близки, и это вызывает тревогу, но, хэй, когда вообще их отношения были безопасными и комфортными?

В ту ночь Дерек его не трахает, но на следующее утро всё тело саднит как никогда. Но по другой причине: всюду виднеются синяки, а внутренняя часть бёдер, вплоть до яиц, покрыта следами от зубов, кожа покраснела, а кое-где и посинела.

Дерек не позволял ему кончить всю ночь, даже когда член Стайлза обволакивало его горячее дыхание – бессовестно дразнил.

– Не смей спускать, – предупреждающе выдыхал волк.

Стайлз смотрел на следы укусов на животе, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивать.

Это нелегко. Синяки отдают болью при каждом движении, и это постоянное напоминание о прошедшей ночи. Стайлз снова задумывается о том, что было бы, если бы другие люди использовали его так же, как и Дерек, что, если бы они так же трахали его? Может, он бы даже кончил во время этого, но никто бы не заметил, потому что им всё равно. Главное, что он продолжает безропотно принимать в себя член.

Может быть, он думает об этом специально, надеясь, что Дерек учует.

Весь день он остаётся всего лишь игрушкой, но когда Стайлз засыпает, его почти сразу будит оглушительный рык.

– Сука течёт? – Дерек наваливается сверху, запускает пальцы Стайлзу в рот, и тот обсасывает их, стараясь не пораниться об острые когти. – Ты об этом пожалеешь.

Его голос хриплый, слова переходят в очередное рычание, и Стайлз закрывает глаза, стараясь сфокусироваться и как следует вылизать пальцы: его трахают так часто, что теперь он профессионал, знает, как важна тщательная подготовка.

Странно, но в этот раз Дерек почти нежен. Он заботливо вылизывает щеку и двигается медленно, осторожно. При этом он приподнимает бедра Стайлза так, чтобы у него не было и шанса потереться ни об руку, ни о простынь.

– Ненасытный.

Можно выдержать боль, но вот невозможность кончить, когда так трахают навылет, сводит с ума.

– Мне нужно, – выдыхает он, – дай мне…

Теперь он разговаривает с Дереком, это забавно. В ответ тот ведёт носом по его коже, но разрядку не даёт. Сам же замирает, дрожит, – и Стайлз понимает, что это значит. Дерек кончает, запирает узлом, но если раньше это вызывало ужас вперемешку с волнующим возбуждением, то сейчас это просто невыносимо: напряжение внутри от желания кончить доводит до отчаяния.

– Тише.

Стайлз, кажется, сгорит от стыда: он снова плачет. Такого давно не случалось, но сейчас слёзы текут сами собой. Сам Стайлз тоже течёт, из члена капает сперма, но он не чувствует ничего похожего на оргазм. Дерек опять начинает двигаться внутри, но делает это слишком рано, узел ещё не спал, и это заставляет уткнуться в подушку и умолять.

– Пожалуйста… остановись. Мне всё равно, просто дай мне кончить, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. – На это Дерек хмыкает и целует его в шею.

С утра вся кровать мокрая, – и это уже неудивительно. Стояк тоже не кажется чем-то необычным, в отличие от набухшей груди. Ему даже приходится прогулять химию, потому что это унизительно: на рубашке расплываются два влажных пятна. Они почти незаметны, но всё же. Грудь всё ещё болит даже тогда, когда он возвращается домой, соски затвердели от постоянного трения о влажную ткань одежды.

– Сделал выводы? – Дерек встречает его в коридоре, когда Стилински закрывает дверь.

– Чем больше твой словарный запас, тем больше я тебя ненавижу, – он вздыхает, но позволяет снять с себя рубашку.

Стайлз совсем не сопротивляется, когда Дерек вылизывает его, только запускает пальцы в его волосы и думает о том, что сейчас он меньше похож на волка и больше – на человека.

И это ничего не меняет для Стайлза.

Конечно, потом он все равно оказывается разложенным на ковре в гостиной.

– Чувак, неужели моя задница недостаточно настрадалась?

– Буду трахать тебя, пока не дашь потомство.

Стайлз замирает, и этого времени хватает Дереку, чтобы устроиться рядом. Он всё ещё не позволяет кончать, намеренно доводя его до криков своими медленными движениями. Пытаться его уговорить – гиблое дело, поэтому для восстановления справедливости приходится укусить его за руку.

В этот раз Дерек снисходит до милосердия: он вынимает член из задницы Стайлза прежде, чем набухает полноценный узел.

– Ты хочешь кончить? – ответом ему служит судорожный кивок. – Как сильно?

Стилински не думает, что словами можно описать эту жизненно важную необходимость, а потому он только умоляюще смотрит на Дерека, и в этом взгляде сквозит всё его отчаяние.

– Я тоже. Заставишь меня кончить, и я разрешу, – он проводит ладонью по стволу своего члена, но когда к нему тянется рука Стайлза, он одним движением отмахивается и возвращает её на место. – Нет, ртом.

И надо было бы запротестовать, но всё это кажется бессмысленным: он и так позволяет трахать себя волку. Уже несколько месяцев подряд. Теперь слишком поздно отступать. Остаётся открыть рот и закрыть глаза. В конце концов, Дерек постоянно лижет его /там/, может, оно не так уж и плохо?

– Сладкая сучка, – в его голосе слышится нежность. – Сучка с узкой задницей и глубокой глоткой. Моя сучка.

И тот факт, что Стайлз скулит от этих слов и расслабляет челюсть, чтобы вобрать в рот член до конца, до самого последнего сантиметра, пожалуй, лучше останется тайной.

У Дерека большой член, а потому дыхание сбивается, и на глазах снова выступают слёзы. Всё тело, а особенно задница, болит. Но волк аккуратно давит на затылок, задавая темп, и боль как-то… затухает.

Стайлз не теряет счёт времени только благодаря глоткам воздуха, которые он делает, когда Дерек отстраняется. Или благодаря приступам головокружения, когда тот лишает возможности вдохнуть. Основание члена начинает пульсировать, когда он проникает глубоко в горло. Челюсть чертовски болит, мышцы растягиваются, чтобы принять узел. Стайлз сдавленно всхлипывает, и Дерек выходит изо рта, заливая спермой его лицо.

– Хорошо, – он загнанно дышит и произносит это совсем тихо.

Волк устраивается на диване и укладывает Стайлза к себе на колени. Тот может только тереться о бедро, но и этого уже достаточно, Стайлз безгранично благодарен Дереку за это и за то, что его пальцы так хорошо ощущаются внутри.

– Ты научишься. Будешь кончать на моём узле. Будешь сжиматься на нём и скулить. Ты хороший мальчик, такой хороший.

Стайлз вскрикивает и кончает.  
После этого всё меняется. Всё вокруг кажется замутнённым, подёрнутым пеленой постоянного возбуждения, отдалённой боли, на которую Стайлз уже не обращает внимание. Он научился принимать Дерека, научился освобождать своё тело и свои мысли. Он весь – пустота, которую Дерек наполняет. Причиняет боль, целует и доводит до оргазмов, и вся эта пустота принадлежит ему одному.

– Давненько я Скотта не видел, – подмечает однажды его отец за ужином, на что Стайлз только кивает и думает о том, что чертовски хочет спать.


End file.
